


The Return

by CllrNat



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CllrNat/pseuds/CllrNat
Summary: Bernie returns to take over the position Director of Surgical Innovation and Serena takes over the position Director of Surgery, after Professor Gaskell is found guilty of undertaking inappropriate surgeries to cover up neglect and experimenting on humans, killing Roxanna Macmillan and instantly kicked off the board whilst being dragged away in handcuffs.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Professor John Gaskell and long time friend of Henrik Hansen had been appointed Director of Surgical Innovation at Holby City Hospital and landed his post on Keller, due to the vacancies left by the departures of both Ms. Serena Campbell and Ms. Bernie Wolfe.

The women’s absence resulted in Ric Griffin and Sasha Levy being moved downstairs to carry the burden of AAU. 

Normally it is run so smoothly by the two women, unlike the fiasco that’s occurring now; they were two totally different personalities and despite Sasha being the quieter of the two, the stress of AAU was having an adverse effect on both of the men. Ric keeps attempting to take over but Sasha was most definitely not having it.

Sasha was regularly heard putting Ric Griffin back in his place.

‘Need I have to remind you once again Mr. Griffin that we are running this ward together and I am most certainly not your F1?’

Ric would then show a modicum of humility, apologise and then proceed to do it all over again, he just couldn’t help himself.

This behaviour had Ric regularly at odds with Serena Campbell. 

Oh how he missed that woman, he classed her as one of his best friends, they drank together at Albies and told each other most of their troubles and woes. He’d been the first person to know that she had feelings for The Great Major Bernie Wolfe.

He smiled as he remembered her shyness when disclosing to him;

‘It’s not a man, it’s B..Bernie’.

Then she muttered something else but all he could remember was seeing how besotted she was. He’d never seen her that way before. 

Not around Edward and definitely not around Robbie.

The way her eyes shone and her toasting to ‘l’amour’. He knew something momentous was happening for her and then Elinor died and Serena became lost.

She’d have this ward back on form in a minute.

Anyway enough reminiscing, back to Ric and Sasha.

They work spectacularly well together on Keller Ward because every surgery is an elective and the ward is stress free. Unlike the constant changes and unknown elements of the emergencies that come onto AAU.

Hence the perfect fit of this ward for Major Berenice ‘Bernie’ Wolfe and her co-lead and partner Serena Wendy Campbell. 

Bernie the constantly changing trauma innovator, darling of the RAMC alongside Serena the Vascular Surgeon with Admin skills on a par with Hansen’s. 

Their compatibility and passion for this ward made their management of it unsurpassable by anyone else and both Sasha and Ric understood this. 

Neither could wait for the women to get back where they belonged. If they came back.

Serena had left, no needed to leave to go and find her purpose in life after the death of her only child, her beautiful but wilful daughter, Elinor. 

Suffering with immense grief and depression she basically left before she was pushed, her grief turning her into a mean, vicious woman towards staff and especially Bernie. 

Turning her into a bully to Jasmine who she was holding accountable for her daughter’s death due to inadequate medical assistance. 

Bullying in the guise of stricter mentoring to prevent this ever happening again and in her mind to make the younger Doctor a better Practitioner.

Bernie supported her through it all, reminding Serena regularly that she loved her but she just threw that back in her face, reminding Serena she was tough, bloody tough but she just laughed in her face and sneered at her, leaving Bernie reeling and close to tears. 

Serena leaving for a sabbatical almost destroyed Bernie but she knew it was what her loved one needed to rebuild herself and not totally destroy everything they have together.

Serena hoped so and so Bernie accepted that in her Big Macho Army Medic way.

Bernie remained to keep their ward together and struggled on a daily basis with the loneliness and that awful empty feeling.

She suspected that something is already amiss with her new surgical Registrar, who seems to be very close to Guy Self.

That in itself is cause for concern for Major Berenice Wolfe who knows a bad one when she sees them. 

She didn’t spend 25 years in the military and not learn a thing or two about people.

So eventually Bernie left, due to shenanigans by Nina who removing her beloved Trauma Unit to fund Guy Self and his neuro suite. 

The last day of the Trauma Unit had them helping exactly the type of people Bernie was trained to operate on, that was soldiers.

Bernie once again realised, you can take the girl out of the Army, but you can’t take the Army out of the girl. Making Bernie focus on something important.

Closing the Trauma Unit on Bernie Wolfe blew right up in the faces of Holby’s Trustees, because just after it shut, Bernie Wolfe walked out of Holby, well jogged our actually if we want to be precise, in order to visit the love of her life, Serena Campbell at the vineyard in the South of France and then go on to Sudan and do Humanitarian work, returning to her other love, the Army. 

One thing the people of Holby had all but forgotten about Major Berenice Wolfe and that was she is all about the patient and not remotely interested in the bureaucracy and paperwork. 

Plus Hansen embarrassingly offering her an orthopaedic post, doing elective hip replacements (did he think she was bloody Marcus Dunn?) was such a huge slap in the face for the World Renowned Trauma Surgeon who could get a job at the snap of her fingers anywhere in the World. 

So she did just that, leaving Holby City Hospital immediately and they eventually recognised it was definitely all the poorer for it. 

Leaving Sasha and Ric to attempt to run AAU, attempt being the operative word. Both desperately praying Serena, Bernie or preferably both would return and take the ward off their hands.

Anyway, back to Professor John Gaskell. He has come to Holby in order to support his long time friend, Henrik Hansen and hopefully raise awareness for Holby as a Centre of Excellence in Medical Innovations. 

Hoping to bring more funding to the struggling NHS.

But unfortunately he arrives on the day his friends son went all gun toting crazy and terrorised the hospital, going on a rampage shooting and killing several people including Raf.

His arrival was lauded by many who thought he was a miracle worker, having supposedly reversed Motor Neuron Disease in a patient by using his pioneering techniques of stem cell therapy. Hence the prestigious post, Director of Surgical Innovations. With a secret laboratory for his trials, well away from prying eyes.

Gaskell is not normally or should that be never used to be an arrogant surgeon and he is really quite an excellent neurosurgeon, but he is extremely secretive in his research and hides things away under the guise of confidential trials.

He’s not a patch on Guy Self though, but his egos big enough already, so we won’t go there yet, if at all. 

So Gaskell, well he has a new patient coming in, Fiona Fawcett who has arrived to receive the same hopefully successful treatment for her MS, which has left her legs paralysed, so she can no longer walk. 

He is adamant his groundbreaking trial can help her, but only weeks after her operation she returns as an emergency patient.

She is suffering from an infection that Roxanna Macmillan (another of Hansen’s Uni Chums), also another superb neurosurgeon, believes it is due to the innovative stem cell treatment of Gaskell’s that she received.

Fiona takes a dramatic turn for the worst and John, Roxanna, Essie and Meena all assist in the emergency operation to determine what has happened. 

Eventually she dies in theatre, on the operating table from Septicemia but Gaskell tries to cover up the cause and attempts to make the nursing staff feel liable for his failure.

Essie does her usual moping around and because she always believes everything is about her, she decides Fiona’s death is her fault so quits, again. 

Does anybody think I don’t like Essie? Well I don’t particularly. Nor do I like Meena, so I’ll be meaner about her as well (get it?). 

Meanwhile Roxanna who has been trying to get progressive machinery in to Holby in order to help Oliver Valentine, persuades Gaskell to also go for the post of Director of Medicine, which recently became free after Nina’s disastrous attempt to do the job. 

Taking advantage of Hansen’s vulnerability and absence and thinking he can get one over on whoever replaces him as CEO.

In this post he underhandedly ordered the seriously expensive machinery that was refused by their temporary CEO, who had just returned at the behest of Henrik Hansen, to step in while he takes time off to recover as had the new CEO. 

You’ve guessed it, yes, it was the recovered, rejuvenated and hippified Serena Campbell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musings

Chapter 2

Ms. Serena Wendy Campbell had recently returned to cover as CEO at Holby City Hospital, under the utmost duress, to help her long time friend Henrik Hansen in his time of greatest need. 

He had recently lost his only son, who was shot in front of him by armed police to prevent him from killing any more people in the hospital. 

The son blamed the father and the father now blames himself. 

Serena had been due to go and set up a brand new Trauma Unit with her partner and the love of her life, Major Berenice Wolfe in Nairobi, Kenya, but she’d agreed to temporarily delay her move there in order to cover for Henrik. 

‘You take as long as you need Henrik, we both totally understand and Bernie sends her love for your recovery. If there is anything either of us can do, please do not hesitate to ask.’

‘How was Ms. Wolfe when you last saw her?’

He asked this, because he’d never seen his friend looking so well and happy. 

In her contented tone she responded,

‘She was fine yesterday Henrik, thank you. I will let her know you were asking after her.’

She was very well aware what had occurred at the hospital over the past few months and was extremely glad to have been out of it, if truth be told.

Assisting Henrik’s current recovery, he was having to step aside to get himself through his grief, was her priority for a while. 

Being the co-lead with Bernie would just have to wait for now. The blonde concurring and maintaining daily contact to show her continued support, but also, she gets to hear the voice that turns her core into an erupting volcano.

Musing over her glass of Shiraz, she stared around the newly refurbished Albie’s lounge they were sat in. What the heck had happened to Holby in her absence? She hadn’t been gone that long, less than a year, yet so much change and devastation had occurred.

Until she had met Major Bernie Wolfe she had long craved to have this CEO position and the power that went with it, but now she was finally content, happy and relaxed and gone ‘full blown Hippy’ as Jac Naylor had put it. 

She no longer wanted the responsibility and the backstabbing incurred by the top tier of NHS life, she just wanted peace, quiet and above all else, a life with the love of Bernie Wolfe. The love of her life, yes indeed. 

With all the competitiveness going on in the neurological department and Keller, Serena was quite happy to let Professor John Gaskell apply for the Director of Medicine post on top of his other work if it meant she didn’t have to deal with all the Boardroom fiasco’s. 

She needed to steer this ship and keep it on track, she was much more concerned with running the hospital and settling back in after all her time away. 

She was far from interested in the petty politics and the posturing of pompous men who were unable to achieve what she had done, well not anymore, she now has a life. 

Were they Consultant Surgeons? 

No they bloody weren’t, as Bernie had pointed out to her ‘those that can’t become a medic, join the Board.’ 

After stepping down as Deputy CEO she stood back and watched with an experienced eye and lo and behold she was right. 

These small petty minded sycophants fawning over Gaskell and MacMillan, because they’re new and think they can be swayed. 

She spoke privately to Bernie on a regular basis and explained to her that there would be a delay in her coming out to join the team in Nairobi, giving her the reasons why and what she felt she needed to do. 

They Skyped each other on a daily basis, so they could brainstorm their way together through any of the issues she felt Bernie could help her with. Things she didn’t want anyone within these walls to know about.

Bernie as per usual, was her completely supportive self, her sounding board, concerning everything Serena wanted to discuss and warning her to be very careful about Professor John Gaskell.

From what Serena had told her of him, he didn’t sound very trustworthy at all, especially if he tries to take and manipulate another post in order to get what he wants. 

As a longtime soldier, Major Bernie Wolfe understood that most people had power forced upon them reluctantly, as opposed to grabbing more power than reasonably required.

‘Narcissistic’ springs to the forefront of her military trained mind, but Bernie doesn’t want to overly stress Serena by going too much into detail just yet. She would use some of her military contacts to poke around into this guys history.

Look at what previously happened when new people had turned up and tried to ingratiate themselves to the Board by attempting to take over things, just look at what trusting new staff previously did, Nina had lost Holby City Hospital a world class Trauma Surgeon. 

Breathe Wolfe, she had to tell herself, breathe, don’t let the past distract you. Focus on now. She wasn’t about to permit any fly boy to ruin Serena’s recovery and progress. No sir.

Serena had finished their Skype conversation in a much lighter mood than when she’d started it. Bernie always managed to do that for her, share the burden, lighten her load. Together they could achieve almost anything.

That’s what she loved about her. Why she’d fallen in love with her. Was head over heels in love with her, if truth be told. 

Everyone saw it, everyone knew it. She didn’t care, let the World know that she loved Bernie Wolfe, she didn’t care.

Fleur had even told her ‘she never shut up about The Bloody Werewolf’, as she’d taken to naming Bernie in her slightly jealous French accent.

Fleur had really and truly flirted for over a month with Serena, but eventually the Paediatrician realised that she couldn’t compare in the slightest to the blonde in her affections and to what they had together.

People kept saying she had gone away to find herself; she’d had 50+ years to discover Serena Wendy Campbell, so that comment thrown liberally about around her, she felt was completely demeaning to her full blown grief over losing her only child.

The complete and utter loss of her finely honed and constructed coping mechanism had frightened the life out of her, so she had eventually travelled to Tibet and Kathmandu, where she stayed at a Buddhist retreat in order to complete her recovery.

She had discovered the joy of how to meditate and learnt how to cope with the loss of her beautiful daughter, her loss of ever becoming a grandmother and finally coming to terms with being totally alone in this world, no longer having any direct family. 

That was not completely true. She had Jason, but he wasn’t hers not really, no matter how much she attempted to kid herself. He was family but not directly hers, not her descendant.

Yes, she had Bernie right now, but for how much longer, when would Bernie finally get sick and tired of her, trade her in for a much more exciting option who would actually be with her. 

Possibly she may look to find Alex again, she wouldn’t blame her if she did really. Despite being told that ship had sailed and she was not going back, never go backwards only forwards, onwards and upwards, plus Bernie didn’t like sailing. 

Where that last thought came from she didn’t know, however, she could just picture Bernie standing there and saying that with her cheesiest grin. 

Looking to her desk, Serena sees the photo of them both together, the one she’s taken around the world with her. Couldn’t and wouldn’t be without.

She realised there and then, that she truly loved Bernie, deeply, madly and completely. 

Bernie told her regularly she loved her right back, but Bernie liked adventure, she loved the transient life; while in comparison Serena loved her luxury and self indulgence. 

She realised opposites attract but ………


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is formulated

Chapter 3

Sat alone at night, through these flipping long, lonely, cold British nights hugging her favourite glass of Shiraz, Serena once again dreams of her beautiful girlfriend Bernie all alone in Nairobi, by herself in the warm African sun and isolated from those she loves in that searing heat amidst the all encompassing excitement of setting up her new challenge. 

She absolutely loved a challenge, the complete enjoyment of thinking up new and varied ways of doing things with the most limited of resources, whereas Serena liked the reassurance of routine and the comfort of always knowing what was going to happen next. 

She had been going through some conflicting information that was circulating. The Trustees thought one thing, as CEO she had received other information and the obvious ‘Chinese Whispers’ circulating was another.

She’d Skyped Bernie right after their meeting had finished and she was home and relaxing with a glass of Shiraz as she discussed this issue with her lover.

If she thought Serena was just being paranoid then she’d forget discussing the uncomfortable feelings she has whenever she’s in Gaskell’s company. 

However, just as Serena knew she would Bernie reverted to type and began thoroughly analysing matters with her Majors hat on and she knew something stank like yesterday’s kippers. 

Serena’s analytical business mind, stripping it all back to the bare bones and reconstructing some semblance of truth, along with the astute military minds that were secretly involved.

Especially once they had heard that Gaskell had appeared back in the UK after hiding out in European Countries for a few decades. Bernie informed Serena, who then informed the Board during an urgent executive board meeting that he was ‘a person of interest’ by HM Forces.

They were all advised by the Ministry and the Home Office, that if any of this conversation should be leaked outside this meeting, there would be serious repercussions for all of them. Especially if this news found its way back to Gaskell’s ears. 

Serena realised during the meeting, that Major Berenice Wolfe was way more than a world renowned Trauma Surgeon, she truly was a Medical and Surgical Innovator, developing astonishingly advanced ways forward.

She had visions and foresight that were way more advanced than anything Prof. John Gaskell ever had. 

He had been under scrutiny by British, Italian and Portuguese medical authorities and their military, for the past few years, since he had plagiarised germ warfare that he had somehow blackmailed a former colleague to disclose. 

He was well aware the ideas not been sanctioned or researched correctly, but Gaskell somehow manipulated his way into getting a research post funded at a hospital his oldest friend was CEO at. He’d managed to get a title of Director of Research, then had power grabbed the Director of Surgery post.

Serena has found out too that “The Cronies” had gone behind her back on a few occasions now and she was going to get to the bottom of their deceit, being devious she understands, she’s worked with Guy Self long enough but deceit, no that just doesn’t cut it in the NHS. 

She’s made a decision she hoped she wouldn’t regret, she called her dear friend and immediately set up a meeting with Henrik at Albies, since she’s here doing him a favour then the least he can do is answer some nagging doubt questions for her.

Something didn’t sit quite right and an almost stranger had turned up at Holby and is now Director of not 1 but 2 areas. Henrik at least showed some shock at discovering this underhanded behaviour from two of his closest friends. Gaskell he could believe but never Roxanna, unless she was being guided for a purpose.

Serena bit her tongue at the urge to call them ‘The Cronies’, to Henrik’s face. He didn’t need that form of humour right now and she understood that.

Well she thinks, not for too much longer, Professori, as she smirked to the beautiful face staring back at her on the computer screen via their Skype call. She smiles into her Shiraz at that surprisingly intuitive thought. Not bad for someone 2 bottles in on a Friday night with no work tomorrow. 

Communication between the two women was not always consistent, either due to lack of a signal, an isolated location, inflamed political situations inflaming so access was restricted or just plain bad luck with their work loads.

Serena then finds out that Jason and Greta are expecting a baby, so yet another flipping delay to her reunion with Bernie, what would the blonde be thinking, she’s going to doubt I ever want to be with her. 

Today, however, was an absolute godsend, everything was literally falling into place, right into her lap, exactly as she had decided it would when she fell asleep last night.

Because her gut feeling had been completely validated by her partner she was dressing and getting ready to meet Henrik again, this time at a small restaurant on the other side of Holby, well away from any prying eyes. 

He knew something bad was troubling his friend and confidante or she would never have requested another meeting during his grief. It must be extremely important if Serena wanted a clandestine liaison.

They met at the bar and after a brief hug were shown to their table to order food, prior to beginning discussions.

Serena explained to Henrik how she was extremely wary of Gaskell’s motives, always had been since the moment she was introduced to him. Her flesh crawled whenever he was around and it didn’t do that with too many people, but when it did she had learnt to trust her own instincts, it had gotten her this far and Hansen trusted her implicitly, despite him being old college pals with Henrik and Roxanna. 

He bloody well knew hospital protocol well enough to know the chain of command and how to work with it, so why would he go behind her back to further his research and have a locked laboratory in the basement. CEO’s are never excluded from research and she was determined his experiments would not jeopardise her hospital, as it currently was. She wanted to ensure it remained safe and running like a well oiled machine until she could return it to Henrik’s capable and stable hands.

Henrik just sat and listened to her explain her reasoning to him for now; she explained how she had discussed this over Skype with Bernie and how she had in turn spoken to her military contacts. They had then been in discussions with the military police and the secret service staff who undertake chemical warfare at Bletchley Park. 

She continued to inform Henrik that Major Wolfe thought something smelt downright fishy and she was prone to agree with that sentiment. Henrik understood that when Serena said Major Wolfe instead of Bernie then it was something to be taken extremely seriously. 

He mused over what he actually knew about Gaskell’s work and research since they had left University. What was it with neurological surgeons that turned them into secretive, paranoid beings who thought they could play at being God with people’s lives; Guy Self was a prime example of arrogance and now his old friend John Gaskell, Henrik just hoped that he hadn’t drawn Roxanna into the club, that would never do, oh no.

While they sat having their drinks they both shared their suspicions. Many things had occurred over the years in Holby City Hospital and they had supported each other so thoroughly, that if one became concerned the other provided full reinforcements, so when Serena Campbell is dubious of John Gaskell’s motives, Henrik Hansen advises her to arrange a select Board Meeting to discuss where to take it from here. 

As she breaks eye contact with him and sheepishly looks away, he realises he’s ‘trying to teach his granny how to suck eggs’, as the old saying goes. 

She apologised for not letting him know before, but she needed to act urgently without chance of anything slipping out. 

The Director of Surgical Innovation and newly appointed Director of Medicine was not present obviously, but the Board gave them free rein to investigate, they didn’t really have a choice in the matter with the MoD, but if it made them feel better, Serena smirked to Major Wolfe on the screen, as she nodded.

The last thing they wanted was even more negative publicity at Holby, not after the Guy Self fiasco a few years ago and the Edward Campbell drunk on the job case, where Edward had tried to pass the blame on to Serena, lucky she had support from staff and Henrik or she’d have been struck off instead of Mr. Potato Face. 

It had been touch and go there with her career for a while so Serena knew exactly who she could and could not rely on now. Henrik Hansen she could well and truly rely on she knew that.

Serena, Henrik and Major Berenice Wolfe had been liaising with Military Intelligence concerning Professor John Gaskell’s experimenting on humans in the UK and they also found out he had been conducting experiments in other European Countries too with an even lower success rate. 

The survival records that had arisen from the investigation was beyond belief, a 95% failure rate. Henrik was livid, well as livid as a placid Swede could get. His old friend and colleague had lied to his face and jeopardised his entire beloved hospital, his friends and colleagues careers for what, a bit of fame, a research paper, glory.

The three surgeons were horrified that Gaskell had the utter nerve to use humans as guinea pigs, but had also attempted to pass the blame onto experienced nursing staff and now it seems he will try and ruin a promising F1’s career too. 

They discovered he was also trying to draw Roxanna into his research, was this another attempt to drop the load onto someone else when things go wrong? 

First Essie, then who Meena and Roxanna. 

He had began adapting his flawed implants by surreptitiously stealing Rik Griffin’s ideas to further his own gains. It was Roxanna who had told Henrik about this little tidbit of information, he had thought nothing of it at the time, but now, well this was just not on.

Serena knew he was slimy but had never realised just how damn reckless he was too, this was just playing with people’s lives and careers. 

Hansen was disappointed in his dear friend, Serena was furious he was jeopardising the good name of Holby, but Bernie, well she was downright livid that a doctor would and could harm another human being just for reputation and selfish means.

They were determined to put a stop to this, but not just to fire him, no, that would permit him to slither off to another hospital and continue his ‘Dr Frankenstein’ experiments there. They needed to put a stop to his cavalier attitude towards patients lives once and for all, so a plan was formulated.

The British Military wanted to know exactly what he was up to, so recalled Major Berenice Wolfe back to active service and they arranged to send her to Holby City Hospital where she would become the Deputy CEO to Serena Campbell and new Director of Medicine Innovations and Research, overseeing all the hospital’s projects including Medical Innovations.

Should anyone question any of the changes, the military were funding a large area in the hospital with training soldiers, Surgery, research and an Officer with vast experience was required to be their representative on the Board. 

Serena couldn’t wait to have Bernie back where she belongs, Bernie was ecstatic she had been recalled by the military and they had bought out her Nairobi contract so she could go home to Serena.

Hansen was more than interested to see where this would go, the Board had no choice but to do as the Military demanded since they were now financing a new Trauma Ward under the agreement negotiated with Major Wolfe and Professor John Gaskell was yet to find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bernie come so Holby

Chapter 4

Major Bernie Wolfe flew home within days of Serena’s final discussion with Henrik.

She was met at a secluded military airfield base just down the coast from Holby City. Where a black Transit van with blackened windows approached, it was filled with operatives from MI who would be coming back to Holby with her and securing all of Gaskells information.

Holby and Gaskell wouldn’t know what had hit them by the end of the day.

What with Serena and Bernie working on keeping staff to a minimum in those specific locations, creating detours and even holding some unwarranted Heads of Department meetings. 

Serena could hold a meeting on licking a postage stamp if she felt the need for it, so to create pointless meeting topics from the top of her speckled brunette head was no problem to her administrative prowess.

Major Wolfe was being briefed that Gaskell’s passwords on the NHS system were simple to monitor and are now being sent directly to GCHQ, all his audio tapes and memory sticks are copied and uploaded. 

Phones and mobiles, wi-fi and any contact with Gaskell from anyone was analysed, cameras and microphones were planted. They’d found a secret area in his home and the whole house was now being put back as it was left this morning.

It was later in the afternoon when Major Wolfe received a call to her military phone, she took the call in Serena’s CEO Office while her own room was being swept for anything technical, well you never know, and her name plate affixed to her door:

Major Bernie Wolfe MD, VC, MM, OBE  
Deputy Chief Executive Officer  
Director of Medicine Innovations and Research

Serena’s new plate was also being affixed, adding her Director of Medicine to her temporary CEO. 

That’ll be a shock for some as they walk past later coming from the training in the meeting room. 

Her grin spread wide across her angular features as she catches Serena studying her. That woman could read the nuances written all over Bernie’s face, well she has the experience of studying her up close and intimately.

Just the raising of an eyebrow between them spoke volumes, something that didn’t go unnoticed by colleagues. Both HR and the Military are well aware of their relationship and none have an issue, they were experienced enough not to bring personal problems to the workplace.

She mouthed to her partner ‘we’ve got him.’ 

She thanks the person at the other end of the line and was just about to speak when the people from the boardroom meeting began filing down the corridor past their offices.

Some stopped and walked on with no reaction whatsoever, others just watched the plaques being polished and smiled, then one or two looking absolutely furious as they stormed off.

Once they’d all left, Serena threw herself into Bernie’s waiting arms where she lifted her and swung her around while kissing her forcefully.

They settled down on the settee to discuss what Bernie had been told over the phone just now. 

While she clarified they would both be required to take a trip to GCHQ later, possibly having to stay overnight if the information Major Wolfe has been told is anything to go by.

Serena loves it when Bernie calls her Ms. Campbell, but she has to admit that it turns her on so utterly and completely when she refers to herself in the 3rd person. 

While the military grade laptop had all the hidden camera equipment linked up through it, they were sat very close to view easily, Serena’s hand on Bernie’s thigh, on that tight, khaki clad, muscular leg. Way to let your mind wander there Campbell.

Bernie noticed the stillness and carefully glanced sideways to observe Serena Campbell just sat there staring at her, eyes full of love and admiration.

‘I love you too Campbell.’

The moment was broken and they settled back down on the sofa, to see if anything happened over the next few hours. 

Serena initially realised they’d dozed off by waking to the urgent beeping of the military pager, asking Major Wolfe to get both of them to Cheltenham as soon as they could.

Shaking Bernie’s shoulders, those muscular, powerful shoulders and not getting any response, Serena decides to straddle the blondes lap and began kissing her from her eyelids, down her aquiline nose, along her prominent jaw, nibbling her earlobe, kissing down her long neck, up her powerful throat until she licked those thin lips. 

All these odd features are means for a snide comment on most people, but all together on one person, made for an unique entity which was the immensely kissable Major Berenice Wolfe.

Serena’s kisses were just the ticket to rouse the blonde from her dream of being smothered by the deliciously tasty Serena Wendy Campbell.

Bernie permitted her tongue entry to her mouth, where they spent a while caressing each other. Bernie smiled as she had never received such a pleasant wake up call. 

Serena passed on the Military’s message where the blonde stood to attention, putting on her Major head before making the call that could prove or disprove her theory.

She’d love to be wrong, but knew deep down she wasn’t. 

She had been trained never to make assumptions, to always find evidence, obtain proof beyond all reasonable doubt before saying anything. 

The call justified that all her doubts were facts. 

They left messages that they were uncontactable for the next few days and Rick or Sasha were there if there were any problems. Emails were sent out to all the staff before they left.

Just as they drove from the staff car park, Serena noticed Roxanna running out from one of the fire doors in the basement, she asked Bernie if she’d noticed her, but the blonde was too focused on putting the postcode in her military navigator.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They leave Holby for a meeting with British Intelligence 
> 
> NSFW

Chapter 5

After driving carefully down the M5 for a few hours, stopping regularly at service stations to keep them both fed and stocked up on caffeine, they finally arrived on the outskirts of the secret military complex. 

Serena was allowed inside as long as she was escorted at all times by Major Wolfe, at least until they could sort out her signing the OSA and getting her GCHQ permit tomorrow morning. 

They smirked at each other about this comment, as if Serena would even consider wandering off on her own. 

The Major stood to attention her whole body showing her military bearing, she sharply saluted the guards on duty causing Serena to groan with undisguised lust and confirmed with the utmost authority and confidence that she wouldn’t let Ms. Campbell out of her sight for a moment. 

Bernie obviously still had her Military ID, so there was no issues for her to wander around the grounds. 

In the meantime they were shown to their barracks accommodation where they were informed they would both be staying for this evening and if necessary for the next few days. 

Nobody seemed in the least surprised when they chose to take the larger room offered and entered it together.

They’d been advised that the remainder of the intelligence group had decided to get an early night, because they all had a lot of information to get through tomorrow with some very hard choices and extremely difficult decisions to be made.

They decided to get a swift bite to eat in the mess, they needed better sustenance than the sandwiches they’d bought in the services. 

Walking around the corner to the bar they chatted about what Serena had seen as they were leaving the hospital grounds and grabbed a drink to relax with on the veranda. 

They decided that the first thing they’d do tomorrow morning was message Rik and Sasha to see if anything had occurred, just to put Serena’s mind at rest before going for a sedate walk around the grounds, then retiring to their room, which luckily enough for these two had no adjoining rooms. 

On entering they found the lamps on and an opened bottle of Shiraz, breathing and acclimatising to room temperature back at their room. Bernie had ordered it at the officers mess before leaving for their walk and they slowly began to get ready for bed.

The en suite bathroom had a spacious shower, more than enough room for two people to have a leisurely scrub down, if you know what I mean. 

Serena, practical as usual, plus always focused on their maximum comfort, placed their bath towels and fluffy towelling robes on the heated rail, to ensure that they will be warm and snug for when they had finished showering. 

Meanwhile Bernie set the ambience in the bedroom, closed the blinds, turned on the table lamps and placed a scarf over each of them to emit a sultry glow. 

A large glass of wine was poured for each of them to consume while relaxing later.

The sound of the falling water getting louder as the brunette popped her head into the room to advise she was just getting in the shower. Raising her eyebrows in that seductive way she has of communicating with her partner.

In reality she was telling the blonde to get her sexy butt in the shower immediately.

Bernie couldn’t remove her clothes quickly enough for her own liking and this had Serena bent double, with tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks at her eagerness to get in the shower with her. 

Enveloping each other in their arms, they stood under the cascading shower head and just had a slow passionate smooch while the warm water ran over their tired, exhausted muscles, easing away the stresses of the past few days.

The two women attempted to relax but thoughts just ran rampant through their minds.

What is it with the continual problems and ego driven in-fighting in the NHS? Guy Self.

That constant striving to better yourself for the patient turns some into uncaring megalomaniacs. Jac Naylor.

Is that what they have at Holby now? John Gaskell and Roxanna Macmillan.

They’d find out soon enough.

They began to lather each others sides, backs and legs with complete tenderness which caused them both to become quite aroused. 

Serena pinning Bernie’s body against the tiled wall and pushing one leg in between the blondes slender, toned legs, pushing her hip forward to apply some much desired pressure exactly where it was needed. 

Their erect nipples touched and the contact sent waves of electricity coursing through the centre of their bodies and directly down their legs, giving both women a tremendous shudder of pleasure in their core.

Bernie rolls her hips on Serena’s thigh until her lips part and she feels herself able to slide up and down her with a glorious sensation as her clit touches silky skin. 

As she sharply inhales with wanton desires, Serena notes how her pupils blow to full arousal and her free hand, the one that doesn’t have blonde hair grasped in her fist, slides down to seek out her own reward.

Bernie is not just wet from the shower, on no, this wet was silky to the touch and all for Serena. She swiped her two fingers through the moisture and brought them up to her lovers face. 

She showed the evidence to her lover and then proceeded to lick her fingers clean as Bernie began to shudder on her leg.

‘I think we need to finish cleaning up in here and retire to the boudoir, don’t you Major? I have plans for you.’

She reached for the shampoo and massaged Bernie’s scalp, causing groans to echo through the acoustics of the shower room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GCHQ and was it Roxanna 
> 
> NSFW

Chapter 6

Turning off the water, they exit the cubicle and Bernie grabs both towels, adequately warm from the radiator. Towelling each other dry before luxuriating in the high Cotton content of their robes.

They make their way to the bed, reclining with their wine and opening Bernie’s laptop to update them on any further information gathered before the meeting tomorrow.

Serena chuckles as a thought flits across her mind, of Agatha Christie’s investigative duo; Tommy and Tuppence. 

She can picture herself in 1940’s attire, ultra chic and stylish A line skirt, as was the height of fashion, silk stockings, patent shoes and fitted jacket. All topped off with a most exquisite piece of millinery, resplendent with a pheasant feather in pride of place along the left hand side.

Bernie in her imported, French trouser suit and smoking a cigarette in a holder while lolling against her car waiting, as usual, for her to be ready to leave.

Her mother had brought her up to believe a lady should always be fashionably late. 

However, Bernie could often be heard commenting ‘there’s late and then there’s Campbell late.’

Bernie was enjoying watching Serena having her daydream. 

It must be something by the look on her face and the sparkle in those delightful eyes. Her lips twitching seductively, distracting the Major from the task at hand.

‘Come on Wolfe’, she admonished herself. 

‘Finish reading this report, then you can get around to ravishing the beauty laid before you.’

At that thought, she instantly became 100% officer and inwardly digested the report before firmly closing the lid of the laptop.

The sudden movement from Bernie, instantly brought Serena out of her trance and back to the here and now.

Noticing the dilated pupils on her partner, Bernie smirked and slowly began walking her fingers up to the belt of the robe and carefully untied it. Allowing the Major to perform a full frontal attack.

Tenderly trailing fingertips, nails and lips all over the voluptuous body before her, she gave a brief account of the report she’d just read.

Bernie could read the phone book out loud to Serena and she would be enthralled, so when her tongue finally trailed it’s way down her belly.

Those thighs, the ones Bernie dreamt about on a regular basis, opened to allow the blondes head a very welcome access before wrapping themselves around her. Holding her securely in place.

Bernie loved to go down on Serena and the pleasurable noises she emitted during the act were a testament to this. 

Serena loved to hear the noises of Bernie’s tongue as it lapped up her juices. Adored the noises her fingers made as they pumped in and out of her body.

Serena loved being worshipped and spoken to during sex, she loved filthy talk and a running dialogue of what Bernie was doing and was going to do to her.

How her fingers played her like a fiddle. How she touched her clit, her nipples, everywhere really, Bernie sent shockwaves of desire through her body. She’d never been so turned on and wet.

She’d never wanted anyone else this way and this much before. Just the thought of Bernie could make her orgasm and that’s exactly what she did. 

The blondes sensitive fingers felt all her lovers signals, so asserted for her ‘to come baby.’

Which she did, screaming her contentment loudly and squirting her juices, flowing into Bernie’s waiting mouth.

Exhausted from a long day and travelling, they enveloped each other and fell into a deep slumber. Bernie quite content to delay her pleasure for them to recharge their batteries, so to speak.

Meanwhile, back at Holby City Hospital, things weren’t all sunbeams and roses. 

They understood that the CEO and her Deputy were both away on urgent work business and had to have their mobiles switched off, but boy what a time for that to happen.

It most definitely was Roxanna that Serena had seen running out of the basement of the hospital. In fact she was fleeing from her old University pal, John Gaskell.

Bernie had just told Serena all about this, because the secret cameras had caught an argument occurring between them. 

Witnessed it getting nasty, lip read Gaskell’s threats to the blonde neurologist and documented her flight.

However, what they didn’t catch was Roxanna being hit by a distracted Meena, as she ran directly into the path of the oncoming car.

Currently she was in Surgery to stop a bleed on the brain, and yes, this was being performed by none other than Professor John ‘OMG’ Gaskell.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At GCHQ the women and soldiers discover some shocking things.

Chapter 7

None of the surgical staff at Holby even remotely trusted Gaskell, but they would never have thought he would be so low and scummy enough to use a close friends groundbreaking neurological research against her.

She had developed research in ‘locked-in’ syndrome and the miraculous recoveries of long term comatose patients, has had her name being muttered in the echelon of hierarchy globally. 

Awards were in the offing and Henrik was proud it would reflect on Holby, despite him having stepped back to grieve, he was secure in the knowledge that Ms. Campbell and Wolfe had a secure hold on the helm.

Gaskell was tamping that the blonde beneath his fingers was being offered millions of pounds in research grants, while he, yes he, a full blown Professor not a Consultant, was begging from all corners of the globe for money and even resorting to theft and plagiarism of colleagues research. 

He’d have to face the wrath of Mr Griffin when they finally reach that bridge. Shuddering at the thought of having to justify himself to anyone, let alone that pompous arse. 

The remainder of the staff would have been in fits of hysteria at Gaskell actually calling someone pompous. Pot, kettle, black. 

Annoyed that Hansen’s son had flipping gone and ruined his well laid out plans to manipulate Henrik into getting his way. He’d been doing it almost all of their careers, both Henrik and Roxanna were fools when it came to him and his schemings. Or so he believed.

As these thoughts finished sorting themselves out in his consciousness, I can’t say conscience because he doesn’t have one, he lost that years ago during University and med training.

He tweaked the final piece of his plan, the part that would ensure that the blonde would never be able to jeopardise his scheming ways or tell any tales on him.

He had successfully put Henrik’s love into a locked-in coma, where he could take perverse pleasure in tormenting her with his plans and she could do nothing about it.

What Professor Gaskell was completely unaware of is how much information Major Wolfe had unearthed, about his nefarious work and well in the dark that everything he was doing and saying anywhere in Holby was being filmed, recorded then thoroughly analysed by global and military experts.

Meanwhile in GCHQ, they were televising an operation that was part way through. Military psychology personnel and medical experts were critically analysing every move and every instrument that was moving and requested during the performance.

Bernie was currently seething at the sight before her, she knew something was wrong, but for the life of her she couldn’t quite pin it down. 

Her whole being radiating her uncertainty. The other military personnel just kept looking from one to the other, then to the Major. 

Confusion, doubts and disbelief were the current readings evident on 6 faces stood before the screens.

Serena could see the tension straining down her partners shoulders and spine and desperately wanted to reach out and massage the area.

Remembering the first time she had physically laid hands on Major Berenice Wolfe, the sensation that pulsed around her confused body. She had realised the actual feelings and what they were saying to her, but it couldn’t be happening because, well, she wasn’t made that way. Was she?

She’d very soon found out that yes, she was made that way actually, most definitely when a certain Major’s body was involved.

As she daydreamed, she noticed Bernie and some of the others had moved to a side room, where she noticed a General asking questions, obviously about the scene that had unfolded before them.

A hand gently touched Serena’s arm, she flinched as she jumped back to her awareness.

‘Sorry, Ms. Campbell, I had spoken to you, but you were oblivious. 

Would you be so kind as to join the group who are watching and reviewing the post-operative processes for ITU? 

I believe you and the Major are amongst the select few who have specifically trained in this area?’

‘Of course, I’d be delighted to be involved. That’s what I’m here for.’

They all sat and reviewed the care and practice being given to Ms. McMillan, much to Serena’s delight as Interim CEO and Director of Medicine, the staff were highly motivated and extremely knowledgeable in their Specialty area.

However, something niggled her about the way Professor Gaskell was acting and behaving around the ward. She was a professional people watcher, who knew her staff to the n’th degree, something was off.

He was ‘shifty’ in his movements, nothing was natural and why was he whispering in Roxanna’s ear, as if he knew she could hear him. 

This wasn’t how a friend would be talking to someone close to them. 

She could see in her mind’s eye how Henrik would be reacting, it was nothing like this slimy, slithering being from a ‘B movie’. 

Serena reminded herself she’d have to tell Bernie her little anecdote about him, because it made her chuckle and she knew damn well the blondes military humour would most definitely appreciate it.

As Serena came back from her thoughts, she heard a sharp intake of breath from one of the female soldiers along the line watching the screen attentively. 

She gasped and quickly shook her head in shock and utter disbelief. 

Summoning her superiors, she gave them all a moment to congregate, this included Serena as CEO of Holby.

Serena sat down hard onto the seat that was thankfully placed directly behind her. Her one hand flying to her throat in shock, while the other grasped her pendant, which she used like her security blanket.

Her breathes were coming fast and her head swam in confusion at what she’d just heard. 

This was Holby City Hospital for Pete’s sake, not some bloody spy movie, what the heck was happening here. 

Bernie immediately came running from the side room as she noticed the colour drain from the brunette’s face and her legs giving way. 

Serena’s mannerisms are extremely well known to her by now and she was deeply concerned with what had caused a hardened medic like Serena to become so surprised and shocked.

Before either had a chance to exchange information, the General had gathered everyone together for a prompt briefing, then they were all dismissed for a few hours to cogitate on what they’d discovered. 

Before going to the mess, Bernie had unilaterally decided it would be better to get Serena grounded and back on a level footing before they joined the others to eat and all had to gather and regroup for the afternoon conference. 

Grabbing her partners hand firmly, Bernie almost ran the whole way back to their room. She pushed Serena through the door, slamming it shut behind them with her booted foot, then grabbed her and whispered seductively in her ear, ‘Fuck me now Campbell.’

‘With pleasure Major.’


	8. The release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena is stunned by what she heard and saw, Bernie knows exactly how to deal with this.
> 
> NSFW

Chapter 8

Bernie did this to take Serena’s mind off this morning’s shenanigans but truth be told after yesterday she was indeed gagging for her lovers touch. 

She was desperate for the tenderness and harshness that came with loving Serena Wendy Campbell. 

She had learnt many a new thing off this beautiful woman who was undressing her.

Bernie instantly knew Serena was deeply disturbed by the way she disrobed her and the roughness of her touches, the cruel pinches on her nipples were a sign of what was to come. 

This quick, angry shag before reconvening the meeting in 30 minutes, was all about Serena’s release of her pain and nothing to do with Bernie’s pleasure, but oddly she always enjoyed these moments. 

She was helping her lover in her most basic need.

Nails were slowly and purposefully dragged over delicate areas, causing gasps from the Major that the brunette took pleasure in causing. 

Bites nipped on prominent bones leaving bright red marks on alabaster skin, then instantly being soothed by cool, luscious lips and a powerful, experienced tongue that most definitely in how to pleasure her soldier. 

The blonde knew this was not going to be a tender lovemaking, it was animalistic in its directness from Serena. 

She was dripping wet and very prepared for the onslaught she knew was coming. They both took enormous pleasure in knowing this was a release that was base, but sorely needed. 

She would allow Serena to do whatever she wanted to her, secure in the knowledge that no harm was ever intended. Both women enjoying it a bit rough if truth be told.

Serena pinned her hard against the wall with her forearm pinning her right across her chest, just above her breasts with nipples that were standing at attention in front of the brunette’s vision. She kicked her feet apart quite roughly. 

No tender words of endearment, but eyes firmly locked together and the scent of arousal strong in the air. Bernie urging the other on in this behaviour, relishing this treatment, knowing its an immediate release for Serena.

Serena pushes two fingers between the lubricated folds and not roughly but not gently either, she coats her fingers and the area before biting down hard on Bernie’s nipple just as she forces two fingers deep inside and pumps in and out.

Sucking and biting Bernie’s breasts the brunette is lost in her rhythmic sensation, her pelvis moves close against her hand and she uses the momentum to fuck the Major as she adds yet another finger, filling the blonde with three and feeling her body’s acceptance of this treatment. 

Bernie is getting closer as she feels Serena grinding against her, biting her, pushing a fourth finger inside her and grunting her frustration out.

She digs her fingers into Serena’s ample backside and she immediately recognised the signal. 

Dropping to her knees, she forces her tongue and mouth around Bernie’s swollen clit, sucking and licking while continuing the full on assault on her pussy, curling her fingers inside and she feels the blonde beginning to come before the blonde does.

Pumping faster and sucking so hard on her clit she is completely lost in her own world of using Bernie’s body until she feels the vibration and shudder travelling the full length of the long legs and slim, lithe body. 

She continues to carry her through her climax while noisily drinking her fill of her lovers juices gushing down her chin and over those powerful thighs. 

As Bernie’s body collapses in exhaustion from a magnificent orgasm, Serena gently removes her fingers, carefully manoeuvres her body over onto the bed.

She places Bernie’s highs over her own shoulders and gently cleans her lover up with her tongue, giving her a gentle second tremor full of love and tenderness while placing her own fingers in Bernie’s mouth for her to mutually clean her hand and taste how delicious her own essence is.

She carefully crawls up the bed and gathers the blonde in a tender embrace while kissing slowly and languidly, whispering her thanks over and over again in her mouth.

Bernie looks into Serena’s eyes and quietly asks, ‘OK?’

Serena can only nod, emotionally drained, while the blonde goes into her en suite to tidy herself up and redressing before making their way over to the mess hall for a quick bite of food, before the afternoon session begins.

Serena is now well prepared for what she is about to see and hear, or so she think. 

Bernie determines to stay close to her, because she’s not so sure of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made at GCHQ

Chapter 9

All the relevant personnel are gathered together in the conference room just down the corridor and away from the computers and monitors, feeling it was easier to talk in a different environment. 

Removing themselves from having to view the ongoing situation at their hospital and not seeing what was going on made it so much easier for them all to think about things with a much clearer mind.

Currently the Investigators are still recording and monitoring everything that is still going on in every Department Gaskell has connection with in Holby, while the powers that be, well Serena and Bernie really, decide what they now needed to do and where they need to go from here, all the while working in conjunction with both Military and International Police.

Many of the people gathered around, Serena included, are stunned into complete silence, while there are many others who just cannot quite believe what they are actually having a discussion about and what they have discovered has been happening in a UK hospital.

This was more like some horrific plot by the protagonists of a James Bond film, than it was a day in a City Hospital on the border of England and Wales. 

Bernie and a whole lot of the Military had no such qualms or illusions about the depths some desperate people will sink to. 

They’d accumulated between them all decades in atrocious places, war zones or poverty ridden exploited regimes, so nothing really fazed them, but for such actions to be happening in the UK, a place they called home was truly beyond imaging.

After the astonishing murders of patients who trusted their medical staff such as Harold Shipman and Beverley Allitt to name but a few. People in GP Surgeries and at Hospitals were supposed to be more alert or you’d expect that they would be. 

These people who vow to do no harm then begin to kill and develop a god complex were beyond belief, why enter a caring profession if you wish to do harm.

Well John Gaskell certainly thought himself a god, but Azrael was more like it. Azrael - The Destroying Angel of Death. Something happened along the way to turn these once dedicated medical personnel into uncaring, heartless beings.

So what were they going to do?

The Military had been coordinating with Interpol for quite some time now, chasing Gaskell from continent to continent, never quite being able to find anything truly incriminating, everything was always speculation.

That is, until the Major and her beautiful missus actually had a discussion about him on Skype, something that had brought some deeply entrenched memory to the surface for Major Wolfe. 

How very fortuitous for everyone, especially patients.

Bernie had mentioned something she’d remembered one of the new F1’s saying recently about all the secrecy happening in the basement. If the NHS are funding a new form of research why does one person have everything hidden and locked away under encrypted files, Holby was a teaching hospital so why aren’t they allowed to learn.

She’d had an itch and it was well known in Military circles that once Major Bernie Wolfe’s itching started nothing could stop it, unless she had a really good old scratch around. 

Hence them obtaining all the secret evidence from Gaskell’s lab, office and home. So now, the next order of the day was to retrieve as much live evidence as possible. They’d acquired all cyber materials and documents, now it seemed that Roxanna was actually another piece of evidence as well as a beloved friend of Hansen and a new colleague of Holby staff.

Gaskell was staying way too close to the patient for comfort, that was not the normal reaction of any surgeon, despite his experience as a neurosurgeon he was close to her, knowing that they’d been students together with Henrik Hansen, but this type of behaviour was giving the RAMC officers the creeps.

Emotionally compromised the Military called it, as cool as Gaskell tried behaving they knew what it was like to operate on friends and colleagues.

Major Wolfe and a multitude of her RAMC personnel had years of experience in these types of incidents. Bernie alone had 25 years and she admitted it still affects her on times, so how can he be acting so calm and collected. 

They’d finally sat down to review the abhorrent information that had so shocked Serena and the others before the break. They’d needed to all have a breather in order to return refreshed and mentally calm, ready for this next phase of the investigation.

The officers who had been monitoring the private room were excellent in non-verbal communications and lip reading. The one woman, Sarah, began scribbling notes down and hitting her buzzer to gain urgent attention, that was when Serena had sat down by her and they’d discovered that Gaskell had deliberately made Roxanna’s condition worse.

It was all on film and documented and there was no way Gaskell could slither his way out of this. They had him, but having evidence was completely different to apprehending the man. They refused to call him a Doctor now, due to the way he has behaved, no medical professional would behave like this. 

Serena and Bernie were utterly disgusted by the matter, as the two most senior staff of Holby they gave immediate permission for the Interpol and the Military staff still located at Holby to instantly go and provide adequate security to the comatosed Surgeon. 

Formal written Authority would be sent directly through to Serena’s private fax machine so no other eyes saw the correspondence before it needed to be seen. The Officers were waiting by the machine for the documentation bearing Serena’s signature as CEO then countersigned by Bernie’s, as Deputy CEO.

Watching through the monitors situated all around Holby it seems they arrived at the recovery room of Roxanna’s just in time to stop Gaskell from entering. Bernie had also ordered that Meena and Essie, both of whom are under his thrall be excluded from her treatment protocol as well. 

Fletcher, now Director of Nursing would be taking over her care and Interpol had requested that a neurosurgeon from one of Gaskell’s previous placements be called upon at their expense. They would have him on a Military flight within an hour, they informed both women he would gladly attend, since he was the one who’d brought Gaskell to their attention in the first place and was willing and prepared to assist with anything he could.

Once all things were agreed and they saw Roxanna’s security detail was in place along with Fletcher. Finally they arranged to get themselves back to Holby ready for a mid-morning meeting before leaving.

The shit was really going to hit the fan with stroppy doctors and nurses excluded and their delicate little noses being pushed right out of joint. Thankfully they were now in a position that they didn’t need to explain themselves to any of them, but relationships were always tentative with colleagues in a hospital with fragile egos and where competition for status was rife.

Bernie had never really had to encounter this type of behaviour before, just the typical macho sexist shit of the Military. With a Brigadier General as a father she’d had decades of experience dealing with, no, ignoring the chauvinistic treatment growing up.

Serena had been at Holby 6 years and had been pushed aside for so long by the Board of Trustees, frightened of powerful, confident women. Giving the CEO position to all and sundry and keeping her dangling in Deputy CEO position all this time. Knowing full well she was the one keeping their pets in their position.

That was until she had met Major Bernie Wolfe, who made her see that there was way more to life than being CEO of a hospital, so she joyously resigned as Deputy and quite happily let one of the other sycophants take the role.

It was hugely enjoyable to stand on the sidelines with Bernie and watch them all floundering and not give a damn.

They’d been for a very quick bite to eat in the mess, had packed their bags, showered, then they got into bed, both too exhausted to do anything apart from cuddle up and they immediately fell into fitful sleep, wondering what delights tomorrow would bring back at Holby.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls return to Holby from GCHQ to implement their plans

Chapter 10

They woke up extremely early the next morning and as they were getting ready to drive back to Holby, Bernie decided to get the ball rolling on her plans by sending a text to the USA and determine whether Zosia Valentine would divulge any news on her father’s health, plus whether he would be prepared to check some scans out for her.

Neurosurgeons the world over were a select band of colleagues and everyone knew everyone else, so if Guy Self was made aware of some problems with Roxanna, he would most definitely be inclined to offer assistance.

Also, if she suggested that there was a possibility of another neurosurgeon having inflicted harm on another via their own research, you bet your bottom dollar he’d be interested.

As much as he has an attitude and need for power, he also believes in the Hippocratic Oath of do no harm. Bernie wasn’t sure of the relationship between Self and Gaskell, but she was soon going to find out.

Serena in the meantime was watching her partner typing and staring lasciviously at her trademark smirk crossing over those damn kissable lips. She was fighting her natural born instinct as CEO to not just want but demand to know everything that was going on around her, however, she knew that type of behaviour only made Major Wolfe more stubborn, she had learnt that Bernie needed to be carefully manoeuvred into disclosure. 

She’d discovered that this was a very new found behaviour about a ‘loved up’ Serena Campbell, a terribly new one to herself and her partner in crime over there too.

The smirk on Bernie’s face wasn’t just about the message she was writing and knowing how Serena’s very huge dislike for Guy Self would set her on a roll, but also because she could see the brunette struggling with her conscience of keeping herself composed and not trying to take control of the situation with someone of an equal status.

She managed to control her curiosity until they were almost back at their power base. As she inhaled to start to ask, she was cut off by Bernie’s honking laughter vibrating throughout the car. 

Jumping in shock she asks her girlfriend, ‘what? …. what are you laughing at?’

Bernie’s honk was contagious and the seriousness immediately vanished from her tone as her shoulders shook with mutual glee. The Major in Bernie enjoyed teasing the more serious brunette, who has become more mellow and approachable since she fell hard for Bernie Bloody Wolfe, of all people.

‘Oh my darling, it’s only taken you two hours before you asked, you managed to control your curiosity for a whole two hours.’

‘What are you talking about Berenice?’

‘You know exactly what I’m talking about Serena Campbell. Two whole hours, before you finally asked what I was doing on my phone before we left Gloucester. Who was I texting? What clandestine things are underway eh? Do you want to know? Do you? Really?’

She swotted the blonde on the arm, not too hard since she was driving, but just hard enough for her to get the point.

Just as she was about to explain to her partner what was going on, her mobile phone rang, completely distracting the pair from this conversation for the time being.

Bernie saw on the screen who was calling her and certainly didn’t want this as a hands free call while driving, so indicating she decided to pull the car over, then she answered the long distance call and continued a conversation that she’d instigated first thing this morning. 

Serena could only hear some of the conversation, obviously, but deep down she knew her partner in crime was up to something manipulative and devious. Hearing consent and thanks from Bernie’s end of the conversation she’d finally agreed to send out some information in around 30 minutes time, once they both arrived back at the hospital and were secure in their offices. 

A cheery farewell and a promise to speak very soon ended their roadside break and shortly they were back on the road to Holby and about to confront the situation happening in their hospital head on.

‘So …….. are you going to tell me who the other part of this clandestine conversation was? Come on Wolfe, it’s me asking, spill.’

‘Are you sure you really wish to know the answer to that question, darling?’

‘I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t want to know. Now you’re making me rather nervous.’

Bernie places her left hand gently on Serena’s right knee and given a slight squeeze of reassurance.

‘Do you trust me?’

‘Totally you know that. So …… ‘

‘Well, that was Zosia Valentine or should I say, Self. I was enquiring about the health of her prestigious father and queried whether he would be prepared or even able to check over some of the neurological trauma information we have for Roxanna. I want to know exactly what Gaskell’s been up to and the best person I know for the job is Guy Self, which I’m sure you’ll agree with me on that point. Now I know you can’t abide the man himself, but I do know that you respect his ability and knowledge.

I’ve agreed to send it to her office immediately and they will review it and call me via Skype at home so we can discuss matters without any cause for interruptions. I’ve asked for a complete and thorough assessment with no holds barred.’

As she finished her rambling speech, she realised Serena had gone completely silent. She couldn’t take her eyes off the road as it was a busy part of the city and they were due to enter the hospital grounds any minute.

‘Speak to me Campbell.’

She quickly shifts her eyes across to the brunette before getting back to the car park bays and pulling into the CEO’s space. She turns off the engine, takes a deep breath then swivels in her seat to face …….

A smiling face grinning right back at her. 

‘I knew you were a great poker player Major but you’ve outdone yourself this time. I’d never have thought to go in that direction with my investigative searches. What made you even think of that?’

‘Knowing how much people really dislike the man and the circumstances of his last departure, I didn’t think anyone would want to deal with him. However, I must speak as I find, he is a fantastic, top notch neurosurgeon who would most probably love to get a look at Roxanna’s very own research. 

Henrik thought it was a fabulous idea and no I didn’t go behind your back about this, I’d had this discussion with him before about collaborative research and then this idea came to me.

You aren’t mad at me are you my love?’

Serena grabs Bernie’s face between her hands, looks longingly into her hazel eyes, while shaking her own head gently.

‘Oh my darling, I’m far from mad at your deviousness, I just wish I’d have thought about that. Now let’s get in there and put your plan into action.’

But not before she pulls the blonde closer and plants the tenderest kiss directly on those lips. Not caring a damn who was about or if they’d been seen.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are finally coming together

Chapter 11

As they entered the building together, their first port of call was coffee and danish from Pulses which they then took to their offices upstairs, to relax while having breakfast.

They discussed what they thought Guy Self and Zosia would discover amongst the information Bernie had just sent across the pond. 

Serena had checked in with Fletch and the military security to find out if there had been any unusual behaviour or strange activities lately. Apparently Gaskell had made quite a commotion about being barred from his patient, however, Fletch had asserted that Roxanna was Holby’s patient and not his, plus his attention was supposed to be focused elsewhere.

Both women chuckled when hearing this news from him, they could actually picture Fletch saying that and visualise Gaskell and Meena’s affronted indignation. They were also quite disturbed by the way Essie was behaving once again, since Fletch had actually had to remind her of her position within the NHS hierarchy and in fact he was the Director of Nursing and not her.

They made a note of this for discussions with the nurse later, she was a good enough nurse but was far too big for her boots, thinking herself better than others. Yes, she was trained in quite a few areas, but that was because most wards were actually glad to be rid of her for a while so always put her forward for projects to be shot of her.

Just as they were finalising their plan of action, while Serena was popping the last piece of Danish pastry into Bernie’s mouth, the phone rang informing them that Doctor Lucia had been flown in via Interpol and was on her way to Serena’s office right now.

Closely surrounded, to prevent Gaskell or any of his sycophants seeing the striking African woman being escorted through the hospital, Gaskell had worked for a short time at the Hospital where she was a Neuropathist and it was her distrust of the secretive Professor that had started the ball rolling as they say. 

Bernie stood and stretched to close all the blinds, Serena groaning a lustful moan at the sight of the Major’s backside sticking out whilst performing the task. 

‘Now, now Ms. Campbell, we have company arriving shortly.’

However, that didn’t stop the greying brunette reaching with her right hand to slide between the soldiers legs and cup her mons.

Carefully whispering, ‘later Major, oh my god, that’s one hell of a sight.’

She squeezed causing Bernie to clench her thighs, just as the alarm pinged indicating the lift to the Management Level had arrived. Both women immediately became thoroughly professional and waited in the reception area together, side by side, for their guest to be introduced.

Coffees were served from their jointly bought stash, their office, they referred to it as one because the adjoining door was always open. The aroma of the strong Colombian Rich Roast was cause to salivate as they sipped their drinks and explained what had occurred in Holby to their guest, what information they had gathered, evidence accumulated and how she could help.

The Spanish speaking Doctor, thankfully had excellent English so communication was easy. They advised her that she would be driven not too far away to GCHQ, where the collated evidence was all stored by the military and she would have access to all the available information. 

There was accommodation ready for her on the base, she was also advised, this didn’t phase her one bit she explained. She was here to work and get that bastard Gaskell for what he’d been doing to patients, not her for a holiday. Her determination was admirable, the gathered officials exclaimed, she admitted that things had become personal and she continued to explain how her dear friend was in a coma because of him. 

At that, the meeting drew to an end and once again surrounded, she was safely escorted out of the hospital all before anyone in particular, you know who I mean, knew of the visit.

About to call it a night, Serena suddenly turned and had Bernie pinned to the wall kissing the life out of her, just about to push her hand into the blondes jeans when said soldiers phone began ringing.

Bernie almost didn’t hear, well didn’t want to hear really, what with her brain being in her knickers at that exact moment in time. It was Serena who recognised the incoming video call tone, assuming this was another important issue they were dealing with.

Both smartened themselves up then accepted the call while sat together on the settee. The smiling visage of Zosia Self as she now went by, greeted them both with the happy news her father would be delighted to help and review Roxanna’s case, but the more astonishing news was they were both that moment sat in Los Angeles Airport about to board a British Airways flight and would arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon. Guy Self was adamant that they needed both Self’s at Holby if they wanted to save their colleagues life. 

Guy Self was an absolutely outstanding Neurosurgeon and bloody well knew it, he’d poached his daughter away from Cardio Thoracics and Jac Naylor’s mentoring to train under himself. They worked especially well together, almost as well as Bernie and Serena did. Connection severed the two women collapsed back into the settee astonished at how fast things were progressing.


End file.
